


I Love You Like a Firework

by C4t1l1n4



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Android Sentiments (Detroit: Become Human), Anti-Asexual talk, Aphobia, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Upgraded Connor | RK900, Bickering, Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Swears, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual innuendos, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Swearing, Teasing, Winter, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, random guy is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4
Summary: You're breathtakingly beautiful, but I don't want you near my genitals.Vaguely based on Detroit Evolution because I have a lot of feelings about those boys and just Ace!Nines in general. Also, I live for Gavin loving, supporting, and sticking up for his Ace Boyfriend and not caring about sex. I’m Asexual, and while I’m comfortable and confident in my sexuality, I live for hurt/comfort and just general Ace positivity sooooo…. Here you go
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	I Love You Like a Firework

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I write Reed900 now

They’re walking to the grocery store despite the chilly November wind, because its the first day in the past month that it’s not snowing and Nines somehow convinced Gavin it was a good idea. Halfway back to their apartment, boots crunching in last night's snow as they trudge their way down the sidewalk, he’s starting to regret the decision. He knows Nines wouldn’t have pushed him if he had told him "no", but with a face and eyes like that, his LED circling blue and flickering yellow, Gavin is well aware that he can’t say no to his boyfriend. 

But he voices his frustration anyway. “It’s fucking cold out here.” Gavin whines, not real heat behind his voice. “And you’re out here, wearing nothing but a thin ass sweater.” 

It pulls Nines out of whatever peaceful trance he had lulled himself into, and Gavin almost regrets it - he rarely sees Nines this relaxed - but stays strong, scowling half-heartedly at the soft look he gets in return for his complaints. 

“You should’ve told me. I have ways of helping you with that.” Nines says, innocently, reaching over to take the frail plastic bags from his partner's frozen fingers and replacing it with his own hand, pulling them into his pocket.

“Maybe when we get back home. We could get in trouble for doing things like that in public.” Gavin teases, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, which causes Nines to duck his head as a blush spreads across his cheeks.

“You know what I meant.” 

“I know,” Gavin squeezes their connected hand comfortingly “I just like teasing you.” 

Gavin shoves his other hand in his coat pocket and scooches a little closer to his boyfriend, their arms brushing as they walk. 

“You guys are a cute couple.” A voice says, bringing them to a stop as their attention is drawn to a man in his yard, clearing a path in the snow. 

Gavin - who is still getting used to being out in the open with their relationship - is glad when Nines replies to the man’s comment with a cheery “Thank you.” 

Unfortunately, upon doing this, the man spots his circling LED, and his smile drops. “Oh, humans just aren’t good enough for each other anymore, huh?” The man seems disappointed, like they were the ones to inconvenience him in the first place. “You must be insatiable.”

Nines tenses immediately and Gavin’s mouth drops open just a little bit, barely managing to get out a “He’s not a sexbot!” from the tangle of rage building up inside him. 

“Then why do you have him?” The fact that the man sounds genuinely confused makes Gavin’s blood boil. He wrenches his hand from Nines and storms over to the man, just barely stopped by the fence. He thinks about vaulting over it to get the satisfaction of punching him in the face and possibly even breaking something, but doesn’t.

Nines hears him hiss out something and vaguely recognizes the phrase “DPD”, but he’s too busy feeling like a bucket of ice has been dumped on him to process what threat is being uttered. He knows he should stop Gavin - the detective doesn’t need anything else on his record - but all he can seem to notice is the harsh winter wind cutting through him like a knife to the chest, his LED spinning a bright and terrified red. 

When Gavin is done spewing insults, and the man looks properly apologetic for his snide comments, the fuming detective storms back over and pulls Nines back into motion, dragging him along as they put as much distance between them and that man as possible. It’s only when they get back to their apartment that the delicate balance crumbles. The groceries are set down on the counter and robotically put where they belong by Nines, who desperately ignores the man’s words echoing in his head. 

_Then why do you have him?_

Something misses its proper shelf and Nines doesn’t even register what it is, only that the glass bottle it was in shatters against the hard surface of the counter. The little thread that was holding him together breaks, leaving him to tumble to the ground, thirium leaking from his eyes in frustration and despair. Gavin is immediately at his side, pulling him close and tucking his head into his chest. Nines tries to resist at first, not wanting the thirium to stain the detective’s shirt, but it’s weak and he caves easily, gripping at Gavin’s hoodie with desperate fingers. 

Gavin knows exactly what this is about before the android even says anything. They might be able to tease each other, but he knows Nines feels insecure about how he can’t give Gavin “everything he needs” no matter how many times he reassures him that he doesn’t need that for them to be happy together. He squeezes him tight, holding him close and pressing a kiss to the android’s hair as his sobs start to quiet.

“Why do you have me?” The question is voiced barely above a whisper, like Gavin might be wondering the same thing and suddenly throw him out into the cold without a second thought. It pains him even more that he knows Nines wouldn’t fight him. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” is Gavin’s frustratingly simple response, as if it’s obvious it shouldn’t be any other way. He scoops Nines up in his arms - androids are surprisingly light, despite their strength and seeming immovability - and carries them to the couch, where he settles Nines comfortably in his lap, far away from the broken shards of glass. 

“But, what you said earlier,” Even Nines sounds unsure in his rebuttal “About the warming up thing.” 

Gavin wants to snark, but he knows it’s not the time for it so he settles on pulling every ounce of patience from the pits of his soul. “You know I was just teasing.” He pauses. “I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable, I won’t do it again if you want.” Gavin wouldn’t dare apologize this sincerely to anyone else, but he’s soft for Nines and the android is important to him, so he doesn’t mind as much as he might make it seem. 

“No, it’s fine. I like your teasing. It didn’t even bother me until…”

“Look,” Gavin cradles Nine’s face in his hands, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “That guy was an asshole, even worse than me, and you shouldn’t listen to anything his dumbass spouts out, okay? Other people don’t know anything about us and make assumptions based on limited information. The only thing that matters is what we’ve discussed, alright?”

Nines attempts to nod and Gavin takes relief in watching his LED cycle down from red to yellow. 

“I love you, Gavin,” Nines says sincerely, but the detective averts his eyes, mumbling something. “What was that?” Nines teases.

Gavin glares at the android, dropping his hands from his face and crossing his arms. “I said: Fuck you.”

Nines laughs, his LED a reassuring blue. "I thought we discussed I wasn't into that type of thing."

Gavin pulls him into a searing kiss just to shut him up.


End file.
